Changing Lives
by Noelove52
Summary: What if Harley and the Joker were in Chicago? Join Four, Eric, Harley and the rest of the gang in the Divergent world.


**AU: All rights reserved, I do not own any of the DC comic characters or the Divergent characters.** **Chapter 1- Welcome to Dauntless** **Harley Q. POV**

Today was the day! I got up and dressed in my signature red tank top, black pants, leather jacket, and red knee-high combat boots. Excitement poured through me as I put my hair into low pigtails. My makeup sat on the counter untouched for the morning. Before I started on it I turned to the collection of knives in my closet and started loading up.

Making quick work of arming myself to the teeth with my knives. Mr. J would be very proud of me. There were four knives on my hip held there by my black and red diamond belt. Two more were jutting from the top of both my boots. I shrugged on my holster that Mr. J had given me three years ago. I quickly stuffed my Chiappa Rino 60DS that I had customized with a white stock. LOVE and HATE were written on the revolvers bullet chambers.

Turning back around, I started doing my makeup, red on my right eye, blue on my left, and jungle red lipstick. Looking at my reflection, I nodded.

Finally ready, I head to the Pit and grab a bite to eat before heading to the net to wait for the initiates to start jumping.

"Harley!" I turn around to see Mr. J himself walking towards me, a devlish grin playing at his lips.

 **Flashback**

I was in Erudite before I transferred to Dauntless, I was training to be in a psychiatric ward when he showed up. He was decked out in a mobster style outfit, purple pants and jacket and a green shirt. The gold chains around his neck and the vivid green hair caught my attention right off.

Janine caught me by surprise when she assigned me to do his psychiatric evaluation on him. The more time I worked with him, the more I realized that I was fascinated by the world he described, his world. I could tell that I was one of the first people he has ever truly told.

"Welcome to Blackgate, my name is Harleen Quinzel, I'm here to do a quick evaluation." I said. At the time, I was dressed in a white lab coat with a blue pencil skirt and blue ruffled blouse.

"Harleen, do your friends call you 'Harley'?" the clown asks.

I shake my head, with my eyes cast down towards the ground, "I don't really have any friends."

"Well, Harley, you have one now." He said with a sweet grin.

A blush crept up my neck at his blunt statement. At the time, I was only 14, I started my medical training earlier than most do for the fact that I worked hard and surpassed my peers.

I would become a full-fledged member of the society in two years, I would choose the faction that I would belong to for the rest of my life.

 **Flashback ends.**

"Puddin'!" I yell, jumping into his arms. "Where have you been? The Initiates are about to start jumping."

Mr. J holds me at arm's length and looks me up and down. With a satisfied nod, he turns towards the net with his arm around my waist and we wait for the first jumper. Suddenly there's a scream and a blur of grey bouncing on the net. Joker leaves my side and helps the person off the net.

"What is your name, son?" J asks the kid.

"Four." The kid responds almost immediately, then walks over to near where I stand.

I feel his sideways glance linger on my appearance, the industrial bar that was purple, the red and black colors in my hair, the black and red outfit, my knee-high boots. Before I can say anything, there is a scream followed quickly by a blur of black.

Choosing to ignore the stiff that was the first jumper, I turn my full attention to the initiates that are now safely into the compound.

"Listen up! My name is Harley! I am one of the trainers, Mista J here is one of the leaders here. The Dauntless Born are going with Robin and Ivy. Transfers are with me and J." I look all the initiates up and down judging on how well they would do through initiation.

Robin and Ivy take the Dauntless born to the pit for dinner while J and I take the transfers for the tour. We show them the training room, the chasm, the pit, and the cafeteria. We wait until they finish eating and take them to their dorm.

 **Four POV.**

When I jumped into the hole from the roof, I never imagined the insanity of what dauntless would be. A man in a strange purple jacket helped me of the net after I stopped bouncing. Once I was of the net, the man held me at arm's length, almost as if making sure he was seeing clearly.

"What is your name, son?"

I barely gave him enough time to finish the question before I told him, "Four."

He hollers out "FIRST JUMPER: FOUR!"

I walk over to where an older looking girl is standing, her strange appearance catches my eye. The tall boots, the piercings, the red and black clothing, her red and black pigtails, not to mention that I sat the hilt of a handgun tucked into her jacket. Just as I was about to ask her what her name was, a scream rings out, I think it's Zeke. He had helped me get on the train a few moments ago.

The girl walk over to the guy in the purple jackets and helps with the rest of the initiates off the net. To me the girl seems to be the living definition of Dauntless. She takes off the jacket revealing a holster that hold the hand gun I saw earlier, I take a closer look at her arms, there is a diamond design on her right forearm. There are other tattoos of course, ROTTEN was written on the right side of her jaw, there was a heart on her right cheek. She was a wonder but a catch like her would already be taken.

"Listen up! My name is Harley and this is Mr. J!" she gestured to the man in the purple coat. She went on to say that Purple Coat and herself would be our trainers. A chick with vines tattooed all over her arms and neck came with a man who looked like a brute for the dauntless born initiates.

They took us on a tour, showed us where we would be training, then to the chasm, the pit and lastly the cafeteria. While we ate, I try to remember why Harley looked so familiar. The way she walked, and her speaking pattern reminded me of a really cute Erudite I knew a few years ago, people still don't fully understand what had happened to her. She was a respectable girl, but after a year of doing some secret project for Erudite, she became a wild child. Very unpredictable. When she was 14 she disappeared and hadn't been seen by anyone outside of Dauntless since, apparently.

She is definetly a hard core dauntless now that i look at her. It was like she belonged here the whole time, as if she was never part of a different faction. Hard to believe that this wild card used to tutor me a couple years ago.

 **Authors Note:** **Hey guys, its rather fun writing this. Let me know what you think. I am trying to stick to Harley Quinn and Jokers original story as much as possible but I think that this style writing is rather cool.** **PLEASE RR!**


End file.
